


Journey Deep Into The Heart, A

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-11-06
Updated: 2000-11-06
Packaged: 2019-05-15 19:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14796518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Josh helps Donna through a difficult time.





	1. Journey Deep Into The Heart, A

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

A Journey Deep Into the Heart

Part 1/?

By: Elizabeth Bennet

Disclaimer: All characters are property of Aaron Sorkin, NBC, etc. I am not writing this for profit, simply because I love the show. Bravo to the show!

Rating: PG(eventually)

Summary: Josh helps Donna through a difficult time

Couples: Josh/Donna

Notes: I'm fully aware that this is a tough subject I'm attempting. Please, I hope I haven't offended anyone, and If I have, I'm sincerely sorry. This is a story line that I've been thinking on for a couple days. Please send comments, and gentle flames. Also, was anyone except me so elated that the playoffs are over? I got a surprise ep. last night! Sorry this part is so short, that drives me crazy, too. I promise I'll keep up with this as much as I can!

Josh was quite surprised to discover Donna sitting with her knees curled up to her chest in his chair. Her face was tear-stained, and she held the reciever of a cordless phone in her hand, staring at it unbelievingly.

"Donna?" asked Josh, concearned. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"I... I got a phone call."

"From who?"

"My mom. Josh, my--"

"What?"

"My--my--my brother. He's... dead." Her voice trailed off, and she closed her eyes. A tear gently fell from the corner of her eye. She opened her eyes again, her eyelashes laced with tears. "I mean, Oh my God. Josh, I... I... I don't know what to do."

Josh walked over to her, and not really knowing what to do, just looked at her. "Donna. Will you be okay?"

"I don't know."

"Come here." said Josh, pulling her up. He drew her into his arms. "Everything's going to be okay."

"No," said Donna, "Nothing will ever be okay again." She broke down then, out-and-out sobbing. "I can't go back for the funeral."

"Why not?"

"My mother hates me. She just... Robbie was always the good child, in her eyes. I could stand it when Dad was still around, but he passed away several years ago, and when I joined the campaign, my mother disowned me, practically.

"Why?"

"She's a Republican."

"Oh, my God." Josh gasped in horror. "How terrible for you. Know what, Donna? If you want me to, I'll come back with you."

"Really?"

"Really."

* * *

Josh and Donna had just settled into their seats on the first class section of the next plane to Oregon. Josh was perusing the Forbes that he had bought in the airport shop, and Donna was staring pensively at the runway outside her window.

"Josh?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for coming with me."

"Oh, It's okay. I would drop everything for you."

There was a moment of pause when both of them realized the weight of the words Josh had just uttered, and both decided to let them pass.

"It's just, Josh, there's something you need to know about my mom."

"Yeah?"

"She's usually really nice to everyone but me. So, take her hospitality, even if she's treating me like dirt. It will make things better for everyone."

"Donna, don't you think you might be exaggerating things a little?"

"Trust me, Josh, I"m not. Saying that when you haven't met my mother is like saying that a nuclear missile can't be all that harmful. Got it?"

Josh was a little taken aback. "Got it."

The rest of their flight passed in relative calm. When they were about to land, Josh leaned over to Donna.

"Donna, does she know I'm your boss?"

"Are you kidding? I haven't even talked to her for three years."

"Well, don't introduce me as your boss. Introduce me as a friend."

"Excuse me?"

"Please?" Josh looked to her pleadingly, "I don't want to be your boss right now, just a friend. Okay?"

"Okay."

Just then the plane landed, and Josh and Donna filed off. They planned to rent a car and go straight to their hotel, but as they were walking off the plane, Donna froze.

"What's wrong?" asked Josh.

"My mother's out there."

"What do you mean?"

"Someone must have told her when our flight was coming in, 'Cause she's there. Josh, I really don't want to go out there."

"I know, but we have to. Come on." Josh hoisted his carry-on over his shoulder and took her hand, tugging her through the gate.

  

  

  


	2. Journey Deep Into The Heart, A 2

A Journey Deep Into the Heart

Part 2/?

By: Elizabeth Bennet

Disclaimer: All characters are property of Aaron Sorkin, NBC, etc. I am not writing this for profit, but simply because I love the show. Bravo to the show!

Rating: PG(eventually)

Summary: Josh helps Donna through a difficult time

Couples: Josh/Donna

Notes: I'm fully aware that this is a tough subject I'm attempting. Please, I hope I haven't offended anyone, and if I have, I'm sincerely sorry. Also a random plea: are there any other X-philes out there who are simply dying to find out who the father of Scully's baby is? Don't you hate the new guy? <sorry for that bit of psychoticness>

 

"Donna?" The woman was shorter than Donna, and rounder, truly looking the part of a 1970's mom. Her hair was gray-blond, and her eyes were and alarming green. "Donna, is that you?"

"Yes, mom," sighed Donna. Her mother had been looking over the crowd, and then, after spotting Donna, had hurried over. Now her mother peered at Josh.

"Who's this?"

"This is my friend, Josh."

Mrs. Moss smiled at Josh. "Hello there. I was only expecting Donna --"

"You weren't expecting me."

"--so I only have one room made up. It's no problem. I'll just let Donna sleep on the couch, and you can have the room. So you see, everything's fine."

"No, I can get a hotel or something."

"Don't be ridiculous. Donna doesn't mind, do you, Donna?"

"No, mother. Actually, I'll go to a hotel, and--"

"What? You're going to desert your mother in her time of need? I thought I'd raised you better than that. If Lindsay could get off her job, I know she'd stay with me."

"Lindsay?" Josh asked.

"Why, Donna's other sister. Hasn't she told you anything about herself? But that would be just like Donna, to keep herself from her friends. She always was my little introvert."

"Mother--"

"Don't be smart with your mother. So, Mr.--"

"Lyman."

"So, Mr. Lyman, what line of work are you in?"

"Oh, politics."

"Politics? A Democrat, eh? Well, we'll just have to put aside our differences. I have some fresh pies, and cakes, and cookies, and there's a roast in the oven."

"That sounds lovely, but--"

"Don't be ridiculous, Mr. Lyman. I wouldn't have you go anywhere else. Now, you two go get your bags, and I'll get the car. I'll meet you by the curb. Okay, then,"she chirped, and bustled off.

Josh and Donna stood, dumbfounded. Josh looked frightened, and Donna sighed and frowned.

"Well... I can see the family resemblence," said Josh.

"No, you can't."

"No, I can't."

"After all, I can't cook." said Donna evenly.

They gathered their bags, and Josh offered to carry Donna's bags. It was an offer that she gladly accepted. As they stood on the curb waiting, Josh slipped his free hand inside Donna's.

"Don't worry," he whispered, "I'll let you have the bedroom."

She smiled.

  

  


	3. Journey Deep Into The Heart, A 3

A Journey Deep Into the Heart

Part 3/?

By: Elizabeth Bennet

Disclaimer: All characters are property of Aaron Sorkin, NBC, etc. I am not writing this for profit, but simply because I love the show. Bravo to the show!

Rating: PG(eventually)

Summary: Josh helps Donna through a difficult time

Couples: Josh/Donna

Notes: I'm fully aware that this is a tough subject I'm attempting. Please, I hope I haven't offended anyone, and if I have, I'm sincerely sorry. Please send comments and gentle flames. I'm sorry the parts to this story are so short! I just have sooooo much homework! Augh! Also, I think I dislike Ainsley, or whatever her name is. Where's she supposed to be from, anyway? People in the south do not, for the most part, talk with such an exaggerated accent. Actually, what am I saying? We've all heard George Bush, Jr. speak. Just one more thing. Forgive my spelling and grammar errors. It's (kinda) late!(at night)

 

After Mrs. Moss picked Josh and Donna up, she quickly sped them towards Donna's childhood home. It was classic, a cottage-y clapboard house with a white picket fence. It was drizzling, so they hastily made their way inside, and stood, somewhat damp, in the foyer. A staircase lead to a second story, and in front of them was the living room.

"Well," said Mrs. Moss, "I think the first thing for you two to do is to get situated."

"Donna should have the bedroom," said Josh quickly.

"Nonsense,"protested Mrs. Moss, "Donna doesn't mind, do you, dear?"

"No, mother," said Donna, "actually, I do mind, but I wouldn't want Josh to be subjected to the torture that is your couch, so he can have the bedroom."

"Donna," reprimanded Mrs. Moss, "Don't speak that way to your mother."

"Yes, mother," sighed Donna in defeat. Josh looked concerned, but was frankly, at this point, too frightened of Mrs. Moss to protest anymore. She herded Josh and Donna to their respective places, telling Donna to keep her suitcase in Josh's room so that, 'Your junk won't clutter up my perfect carpet.' Donna just rolled her eyes.

Mrs. Moss left Josh and Donna in the bedroom while she went to start dinner. Donna sat down on the edge of the bed, and then fell back on it, looking to the ceiling.

Josh was a little concearned. "You okay?"he asked, sitting down beside her.

"Yeah. I just... didn't quite remember how awful she could be."

Josh lied down on his back very close to her.

"Just remember, it's only for a couple days."

"I'll try to remember. Josh?"

"What?"

"Josh, I'm glad you're here."

"I'm glad to be here."

Donna snorted. "Yeah, right."

Josh sat up, pulling Donna with him. He looked into her eyes.

"No, Donna, I am glad to be here. I'd rather be here suffering through this with you than be back at the white house without you."

Donna was getting a little teary-eyed, which was very uncharacteristic. "Josh, you can be really sweet sometimes."

He grinned. "I've heard."

Just then Mrs. Moss walked in. The two started, and jumped apart guiltily.

Mrs. Moss raised her eyebrows. "Time for dinner."

Josh and Donna both had to admit that the meal was good. It was a bit old fashioned: pot roast, mashed potatoes, and cake. Josh leaned back from the table, sighing. "That was mighty good, Mrs. Moss," he said.

Donna burst into laughter. "Josh!" she exclaimed.

"What?"

"You're not in a western movie, or on an episode of 'Leave it to Beaver.'"

Josh blushed. "So?"

Donna was a little startled. She wasn't used to seeing Josh blush. "What?"

He didn't answer. Then she saw her mother glaring at her.

"What?"

"Donna, do you really think that's any way to talk to Josh?"

"Yeah."

"Excuse me?"

"He's Josh."

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Josh, butting into the conversation.

"It means I don't have to be polite to you."

"Oh. Well, that's true. But that means I don't have to be polite to you, either."

"Actually, it does."

"Why?"

"'Cause I'm the girl."

"Donna! I thought you were a feminist."

"Every woman's a feminist, practically. It doesn't mean guys don't have to be polite to us."

"Whatever. Your logic is lost on me."

"Obviously."

They were smirking now, practically giggling. Neither noticed Mrs. Moss staring at them, shocked. She was thinking that this hardly seemed like the meek little girl who had moved away to college years ago. That little girl had been stubborn, but she had always lacked something. It was something Donna had now. It was self-confidence.

TBC(dunh, dunh, dunh)<That there's evil sound effects.

  

  


	4. Journey Deep Into The Heart, A 4

A Journey Deep Into the Heart

Part 4/?

By: Elizabeth Bennet

Disclaimer: All characters are property of Aaron Sorkin, NBC, etc. I am not writing this for profit, but simply because I love the show. Bravo to the show!

Rating: PG(eventually)

Summary: Josh helps Donna through a difficult time

Couples: Josh/Donna

Notes: I'm fully aware that this is a tough subject I'm attempting. Please, I hope I haven't offended anyone, and if I have, I'm sincerely sorry. Please send comments and gentle flames. I'm sorry the parts to this story are so short! I just have sooooo much homework! Augh!

 

After dinner, Mrs. Moss roped Donna into doing dishes, and Josh volunteered to help. Mrs. Moss sat in the living room, watching TV uneasily. This was bad. She wasn't busy. She had nothing to keep her mind off of what had happened... and the fact that Robbie was dead. In spite of herself, Mrs. Moss started to cry. Silently, tears dripped down her cheeks. And then she heard a sound that froze her heart... laughter. Coming from the kitchen were two laughs, one high and giggly and the other low and giggly. Donna was in there, laughing. How could she hate her own child so much? ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Donna and Josh had gotten into a soapsud fight. It started out innocently enough. Donna was looking glum, so Josh decided to cheer her up by painting her nose with suds. Little did he know she would retaliate in full force. Most of the kitchen was covered in foamy bubbles by the time they had collapsed, panting, against the wall, their shoulders leaning together, their feet sprawled out in front of them. And then Mrs. Moss walked in.

Her eyes opened wide, her mouth opened wide, her vocal cords opened wide, and she screamed, "Donna!"

Donna frowned. "I'm really sorry, Mom. We'll clean it all up right away. At least your kitchen will be really clean!"

"It already was," Mrs Lyman said, with ice in her voice, "And now it will just be -- soapy. I'm surprised you don't have more respect, Donna. Robbie was your brother, just as much as he was my son. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to sleep, I'll see you in the morning. Good-night, Mr. Lyman, it was nice to meet you."

"Josh -- call me Josh."

"I'll see you both in the morning. Good-night." She stalked out of the kitchen, and a moment later they heard a door slam somewhere. Slowly Donna and Josh turned to look at each other.

"Well,"said Donna, "we goofed. We better get to work cleaning this up if we're ever going to get to sleep."

They worked in silence for several moments, each ruminating on their own thoughts. The kitchen was almost clean, when Josh was pulled out of his trance by a small whimpering noise. He looked over to Donna and was shocked to learn that her face was wet with tears. She wasn't crying loudly at all. Instead, her shoulders shook, her lips quivered, and hardly any sound escaped them.

"Donna, are you okay?"

"Josh, I thought I was. I thought I'd get through this. But then... Mom's not been nice to me, and then, I started laughing... I can't believe I was laughing. Joshua, my brother was killed by a drunk driver less than forty-eight hours ago, and I was laughing! How could I? Maybe Mom's right to hate me, maybe I should hate myself. I'm such a bad person, Josh, such a bad person!"

By this time whe was yelling at the top of her voice, and violently sobbing at the same time. Josh pulled her into his arms and held her tight, rocking back and forth, and repeating over and over, "You're a wonderful person, Donnatella. You're a wonderful person, Donnatella."

When she had calmed down a little, Josh abandoned the damp towels and sponges in the kitchen and led her to the living room couch, still holding tight to his Donnatella. < Wait. My Donnatella? Josh, you need to do some thinking.>

They sat down together. Donna laid back against the arm of the couch, resting her legs across Josh's lap.

"I just can't believe he's dead. He was... he was just the right number of years younger than me so that we were friends as much as siblings. In the summers, we'd run wild all over town, and when we went to the lake house we'd wreak havoc in the wilderness... Dad always joked that nature knew we were coming, and hid all the breakables. One time at Christmas..."

Donna went on and on for an hour or more, and Josh just listened, knowing that was what she needed. Some time during their talk, he shifted positions so that he was laying next to her on the couch, on his side. Finally Donna noticed that he had fallen asleep. She debated for a moment before getting up, turning the lights out, and laying back down with her back to him. She pulled a throw over both of them and wriggled closer to Josh to get warm. Just as she was drifting off, she felt his arm move around her waist, pulling her toward him. She smiled, and, knowing he was asleep, said, "Thank you, Joshua, for coming with me."

Just as she crossed the final line into her dream-world, she heard him reply, "Thank you, Donnatella, for being with me."

Remember, sens feedback. I thrive upon it!

 

 


	5. Journey Deep Into The Heart, A 5

A Journey Deep Into the Heart

Part 5/?

By: Elizabeth Bennet

Disclaimer: All characters are property of Aaron Sorkin, NBC, etc. I am not writing this for profit, but simply because I love the show. Bravo to the show!

Rating: PG(eventually)

Summary: Josh helps Donna through a difficult time

Couples: Josh/Donna

Notes: I'm fully aware that this is a tough subject I'm attempting. Please, I hope I haven't offended anyone, and if I have, I'm sincerely sorry. Please send comments and gentle flames. I'm sorry the parts to this story are so short! I just have sooooo much homework! Augh!

Mrs. Moss rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, and slowly made her way downstairs. She expected her daughter and her guest to be up and about, but instead was very surprised by the sight that greeted her eyes.

During the night, Donna had managed to turn over, and now she and Josh were more or less successfully tangled together.

"Donna!" exclaimed Mrs. Moss.

Donna¹s face scrunched up (though it was hard to tell, since it was buried in Josh¹s neck), and she murmered something incomprehensible. Josh opened one eye, then opened both eyes, then sat up quite suddenly.

"Mrs. Moss! Umm... you see, we were talking, and we fell asleep, and, and, and..."

She raised her eyebrows. "And... ?"

"And, we fell asleep! It was all quite innocent, let me assure you. In fact--"

Donna cut him off. She was still laying across his lap, still in the same position. She appeared undisturbed by the turmoil around her.

"Josh,"she said, her voice muffled by the throw, "You don¹t have to explain to my mother. We¹re grown adults."

"Yes, grown adults in my living room." Mrs. Moss looked quite ticked. "I don¹t want to know what happened, just get up and get dressed. The funeral is this afternoon."

That caused them to become more somber. "Thanks, Mom." said Donna, finally sitting up.

They retreated into the guest bedroom, and Donna called the bathroom first. It didn¹t take her long to get ready. She just took a shower, then put her hair up wet into a french twist. She wore as simple knee-length black dress, with no sleeves, a strand of pearls, and plain black heels. Nevertheless, Josh was in shock when she came out of the bathroom. He didn¹t know why he was suddenly feeling this way. He had seen her in clothes like this before, certainly. She wore a similar outfit to work often. But today there was something different. A lovely fragrance was wafting around her, and even having not applied makeup yet, her face was a vision. She nonchalantly walked to the beareau and brushed some powder on her cheeks, then put on mascara and brushed burgandy lipstick around her mouth. She looked into her makeup case and decided that she wasn¹t in the mood to put anything else on, so zipped it up and turned around. She looked a bit startled to see Josh still standing and staring at her.

"Josh! What¹s wrong?"

"Nothing. You look nice."

"Thanks. Hurry, Josh, it starts soon. I¹m going to try and avoid breakfast, but I¹ll meet you in the kitchen, 'kay?"

"Kay."

Josh quickly showered and dressed in a plain black suit, and then joined Donna in the kitchen. The funeral was to be outdoors, and it was already drizzling and chilly, so Donna slipped on her black pea coat, and Josh slipped on his usual black trench coat. They picked up umbrellas and nervously stood around the kitchen, waiting for Mrs. Moss.

She soon arrived, and they were off. By the time they arrived at the cemetery, it was all-out raining. Josh donated his umbrella to Mrs. Moss, and Josh and Donna huddled under one umbrella. They stood, watching the ceremony. It was, strangely enough, uplifting. Some of Robbie¹s friends spoke, and then Mrs. Moss, and aunts and uncles. Donna had been invited to speak, but had declined, and Josh could tell that the funeral was affecting her. He stepped closer to her and put his arm around her waist, pulling her closer. Donna sighed, and a single tear dripped slowly down her cheek. Josh reached up to wipe it away, and then he caught the look in of pain in Donna¹s eyes. Their eyes met, and--

Suddenly a very charismatic woman bounced to Donna¹s other side. She was shorter than Donna, and possibly younger, with flaming red hair cut short and curly. She obviously belonged to this funeral as well. Josh drew away from Donna, who recognized the woman.

"Hey," she whispered to the woman, "I though you couldn¹t make it."

"So did I, but at the last minute I got some time off. Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Donna replied uncertainly, "I guess." She turned to Josh. "Josh, I¹d like you to meet my little sister, Lindsay."

 


	6. Journey Deep Into The Heart, A 6

A Journey Deep Into the Heart

Part 6/6

By: Elizabeth Bennet

Disclaimer: All characters are property of Aaron Sorkin, NBC, etc. I am not writing this for profit, but simply because I love the show. Bravo to the show!

Rating: PG(eventually) Okay, so it never really got past G. So vote me off the island!

Summary: Josh helps Donna through a difficult time

Couples: Josh/Donna

Archive: If you want it, you can have it! Just keep my name on it, don't change any of it, and tell me where you archive it, Por Favor! < Donde esta me gatto felix?> <Esta en tu cabeza!> <Perdon. Estoy loco.>

Tiene(accent on the e) una examina de espanol en la semena pasada. Fue muy facil. Saque una nota muy buena, for sure. Es incredible!

Pardon my bad spanish. I'm crazy and bored this morning.

Notes: I'm fully aware that this is a tough subject I'm attempting. Please, I hope I haven't offended anyone, and if I have, I'm sincerely sorry. Please send comments and gentle flames. I'm sorry the parts to this story are so short! I just have sooooo much homework! Augh! Season premiere of the X-Files is on tonight. Who's the father of Scully's baby? CC has hinted it's Mulder. Is the new agent evil? Of course! GO SKINNER!

 

After the funeral, they had all headed back to Mrs. Moss's house, accompanied by Lindsay. Josh just couldn't believe how... perky Lindsay was. She was like a ball of energy, always in motion. She had been very effusive in her greetings to Josh, and now, at the kitchen table, she was talking to him again.

"So, Josh, what do you do for a living?"

"I'm in politics." Josh was a little concerned about Donna, who was sitting to his left, and staring vacantly into space. He found her hand under the table and squeezed it, but it hung limp.

"Really? Like, neat. 'Course, I've always been the baby of the family. I just got out of college last year, and now I'm like, working in advertising. I just love my job. Are you married?"

"'Scuse me?"

"I said, are you married? 'Cause, that would just be so neato if we could like, meet your wife, because I bet she's just as absolutely scrumptious as you are. It's like, I was engaged to this guy once, but we broke it off, 'Cause he was too democratic, and... "

"I'm a democrat."

"That's cool. We're all republicans, even--"

"I'm not." Donna had finally spoken.

"Oh, Donnikins, everyone knows that's a stage you'll grow out of. That's what mom says. Did you know that Donna wanted to, like, work for Bartlet? How silly would that be?"

"First of all, I'm thirty years old. I'm not going to be 'growing out of' any stages. Second of all, I do work for Bartlet. And so does Josh."

The table fell silent.

"Excuse me?" said Mrs. Moss.

Josh cleared his throat and was about to speak when Donna took over.

"Josh is Deputy Chief of Staff to Bartlet. I'm his assistant. We're both Democrats, and always will be. I am just as mournful that Robbie died as anyone, but I am not going to stay in my own home and be treated this way. I'm going home. Josh, you can do whatever you want, but I'm packing and calling a taxi. Goodbye." She rose from the table and stalked from the room. Her icy visage hadn't cracked once during her speech. The silence hung like a weight on everyone's shoulders. Josh cleared his throat again.

"Excuse me." He rose from the table, and walked out of the room. His destination was the guest bedroom. He opened the door to it a little warily, and for a good reason. Donna was fiercely packing her suitcase, crying and screaming obscenities. She haphazardly threw a sweater into the suitcase.

"I HATE THEM!"

A pair of shoes.

"I WISH MY MOTHER WERE DEAD!" her eyes widened, she clutched the skirt she was holding to her chest, and fell to the ground. She closed her eyes and started murmuring something... a prayer. "God, I take it back. I don't wish my mother were dead. I love my mother. I love my sister. They are family, and I love them. But as people, I intensely dislike them. I'm sorry. I'll never say it again..." she was hiccoughing and crying, still. Her face was wet with tears. Josh sank to the floor beside her and gathered her into his arms.

Donna was a little ashamed of the state she was in, but she still couldn't stop crying. She fastened her arms around Josh's neck and pushed her face into his shoulder. Josh stroked her hair and kissed her forehead, murmuring little things into her ear. "It's okay, Donnatella, It's okay. Your mom loves you and your sister loves you, I know they do. Heck, I love you, Donnatella. I--"

He stopped talking and she stopped crying. She drew her face back from his shoulder and their eyes met, hers red with tears, his a little teary despite himself. She drew a deep breath.

"Josh?"

"Donna. The thing is, over the last couple days, I've realized something, and I have to tell you, it was kind of a shock, and the thing is, I don't want this just to be because you're having a hard time, and it's not, but I don't want you to think that's why I'm telling you this, you see..."

"Joshua, spit it out."

"Donnatella Moss, I am in love with you." He flinched, closing his eyes and screwing up his face. He heard her gasp, then laugh softly.

"I'm not gong to bite you, Joshua. I... I love you too." And then he felt her lips upon his.

The kiss started gently, and then intensified. They leaned back against the end of the bedstead. Josh was startled at first, but then reciprocated. They hardly noticed when the door opened, and hardly heard Lindsay say, "Donna, I'm sorry I've been this way to you -- oh, man! Mooooom!" They heard Lindsay run, squealing, "Josh and Donna are kissing! Heehehheheheeheeeheeehe!"

They drew apart, and started laughing uncontrollably. Looking in the mirror, Donna smoothed her hair and reapplied her lipstick. Josh wiped Donna's lipstick off of his mouth and called a cab. Picking up their bags, they walked through the living room and onto the front steps to wait for the taxi. Lindsay and Mrs. Moss came out onto the steps.

"Donna, I'm sorry," said Mrs. Moss, "I know you're sad, too, and I'm sorry if I treated you poorly. Donna..." She sounded immensely sad.

"Yes, Mom?"

"Come give your mother a hug." They hugged, both crying a little, and just then the taxi drove up. The porch was a flurry of hugs and kisses and good-byes. Donna decided she still wanted to get back to D.C., even after making up with her family, so Josh and Donna crowded into the cab with their bags around them, and set off for the airport. As they were driving through the streets, Josh suddenly told the cabdriver to stop. He jumped out of the car and ran in a florist's shop, and returned with and armful of flowers, and one single red rose. He handed the rose to Donna.

"This is for you," he told her, pecking her on the cheek, "And these are for your brother." He directed the cabdriver to the cemetery, and Donna decided to put the flowers on the grave alone. She knelt in the muddy grass and laid the flowers on the fresh grave.

"Robbie, I know you'd be ashamed of me for speaking to Mommy that way, but I'm sorry. I love you, and I hope you know that. I have some news. Remember last time I saw you, you complained about the guys I've been dating? Well, this time I may have a keeper... "

THE END!!!

Yay! It's finally done! Remember, send comments. This story was brought to you by kitties...I have two myself. MEAOW!


End file.
